El Regalo Perfecto
by Trish Cullen
Summary: Falta un día para el Día del Padre y Bella aún no consigue regalo. ¿Qué será lo que va a conseguir con un secuestro? Sucede durante Crepúsculo.


**El Regalo Perfecto**

La alarma me despertó, era hora de prepararme para ir al instituto, era lunes, horrible lunes, pero lo más importante llegó a mi mente como un rayo, pues mañana era el día del padre y no tenía regalo para Charlie. Me levanté sin muchas ganas, fui a darme un baño y seguí dando vueltas al asunto del regalo y me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que podría comprarle, aunque había estado ahorrando para este día esperando por el regalo perfecto, aún no lo había encontrado.

Bajé las escaleras para desayunar, me encontré con que Charlie se había ido temprano de nuevo, seguro por el problema de los animales que habían matado a Waylon, y creo que por eso siempre estaba preocupada por él. Uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto una semana atrás y no había descansado, ni comido bien tratando de atrapar a quien lo hubiera hecho.

Terminé mi desayuno, estaba lavando los trastos cuando escuché la bocina del Volvo, junté mis cosas y salí a paso más lento de lo normal, aún pensaba en Charlie y luego en el regalo inexistente hasta el momento. Subí al vehículo donde mi vampiro favorito me esperaba con una sonrisa, intenté devolver el gesto pero al parecer sólo logré una mueca, pues Edward cambió su expresión a una de preocupación y algo de tristeza.

Edward: ¿Qué va mal, Bella?

Bella: Nada… No tiene importancia…

Sabía que era una pésima persona mintiendo, sabía que Edward lo sabía pero por algún motivo no dijo nada, volvió sonreírme y nos dirigimos al instituto. No dijimos ni una palabra en el camino, podía sentir como me lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando pero cuando lo sorprendía se limitaba a sonreír con esa su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás.

***: ¡Bella!

Bella: Alice, ¿cómo estás?

Alice: Oh Bella… Tú y yo tenemos tanto que hacer HOY…

Estaba confundida, hoy teníamos clases todo el día, más específicamente hasta las 5 de la tarde, no comprendía cómo podríamos hacer otra que no fuera estar en clases y por supuesto, yo había olvidado con quién estaba lidiando: Alice Cullen. Luego noté el tono que había usado y como había remarcado la palabra "Hoy", eso me dio miedo, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, y cómo si hubiera leído mi mente, Edward gruño.

Edward: Alice… ¿Qué demonios…?

Alice: No te preocupes hermanito, sólo nos encargaremos de algunos detalles que tienen a Bella con los pelos de punta. No quiero que te quedes calva de tantos nervios cuñadita.

¡Un segundo! ¡¿Cómo acababa de llamarme?! Eso era demasiado, Edward y yo habíamos empezado nuestra relación hacia muy poco tiempo, era imposible que ella hubiera visto cómo terminaría esto, ¿Acaso Edward y yo nos casaríamos? Pero después de un segundo de tensarme en mi lugar, me relajé, si había una persona en la que podría confiar aunque fuera un duende loco, esa era Alice Cullen, porque podía estar loca pero nunca haría algo que me lastimara.

Bella: De acuerdo Al, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Ella empezó a dar saltito alrededor de nosotros cuando le mostré mis manos en alto rindiéndome, Edward me miró preocupado y confundido, seguro pensaba que estaba loca, pero la verdad era que debía aprovecharme de esto, después de todo, Alice podría "ayudarme" con el regalo de Charlie. Mi pregunta tenía un trasfondo, como era de esperarse, me di cuenta que era imposible que solucionáramos nada en el instituto, lo cual significaba que nos daríamos una escapada y eso sería increíble, pero algo iba mal, ella dejó de saltar para mirarme con cara de reproche.

Alice: ¡Bella Swan! Yo NO voy a ayudarte con ESO, ese es TÚ problema.

Bella: Alice ¿De qué hablas?

Alice: Sabes muy bien lo que decidiste, NO voy a decírtelo, ni por más que me lo ruegues.

Bella: ¡ALICE! ¡SI NO ME LO DICES VOY A EXPLOTAR ANTES DE TIEMPO!

Finamente había comprendido, no iba a decirme el regalo perfecto para Charlie, y eso hacía que todos mis planes se vinieran por el suelo, no era justa, pero también sabía que cuando ella decía que NO, no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tenía la boca abierta, fruncí el seño, miré a Edward quien estaba más confundido todavía por nuestra extraña conversación, lo tomé de la mano y traté de tirar de él para dirigirnos a clases, ese duende no se saldría con la suya.

Edward: Bella… ¿Qué fue todo eso? Parecía como si Alice y tú pudieran leerse la mente.

Bella: Tranquilo Edward, Alice cree que puede conmigo. Ya le enseñaré yo.

Edward: ¿Puedo ayudarte? La verdad que me gustaría verte vencerla.

Edward me miraba divertido, a mí no me causaba ninguna gracia en realidad, pero debía aceptarlo, si alguna vez lograba vencer a la GRAN (nótese la ironía) Alice Cullen entonces sí que sería un evento para registrarse en la historia. Las horas pasaron muy rápido, sin que pudiera notarlo, porque me pasé pensando en el regalo de Charlie todo el tiempo, ganándome unos regaños y miradas extrañas de mi novio y los profesores, llegó el almuerzo, pero sin que pudiera siquiera pisar el pasillo que iba a la cafetería unos fríos brazos me alzaron el vuelo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no marearme.

***: Está bien Bella, puedes abrir los ojos.

Bella: ¿Alice?

Abrí mis ojos, estaba en el asiento del copiloto del porshe de Alice, fuera del instituto y camino a quién sabe dónde, como siempre a la velocidad que todos los Cullen manejaba, demasiado rápido para mi gusto humano. No entendía cómo Edward no había visto esto en la mente su hermana, cómo había permitido que esta pequeña demonio me secuestrara, él era mucho más veloz que ella, y en eso me di cuenta ¿Él acaso sabía lo que Alice había planeado para hoy? Eso me puso de malas.

***: Bella por favor, tranquilízate.

Bella: ¿Jasper? Disculpa, no te vi.

Jasper: ¿Puedo preguntar qué te tiene tan molesta?

Bella: Alice… ¿Edward sabía de esto?

Alice: JAJAJA, por supuesto que no tontita.

Bella: Entonces… No comprendo…

Alice: ¿Piensas que te hubiera dejado sola si lo supiera?

Jasper: Emmett y Rose estaban encargándose de distraerlo para que nosotros pudiéramos sacarte del instituto sin que él lo notara.

Bella: ¡Se pondrá furioso con ustedes!

Alice: Tranquila Bella, recuerda que nosotros también tenemos un padre y regalos que buscar para un hombre de más de 300 años como Carlisle es más complicado de lo que parece.

Empecé a sentir lástima por los Cullen, porque en realidad Carlisle era un hombre increíble y me daba una leve idea de cómo podría ser con sus hijos, ya que lo había visto como actuaba con sus pacientes, y a los hijos se los quiere más lógicamente. Entonces volví a pensar en el regalo de Charlie, mientras llegábamos al Mall de Seattle, y caí en cuenta que no había traído todo mi dinero conmigo, el monto que tenía no era insignificante, pero ¿y si no me alcanzaba?

Jasper: Bella, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

Entramos y como siempre Alice nos tenía a Jasper y a mí con los bolsones, mientras ella corría de una tienda a otra, comprando ropa para ELLA, nada para su padre, eso era algo que me molestaba, pero me puse a pensar para pasar el tiempo ¿Qué le faltaba a Charlie? Llegué a la conclusión de que le faltaban demasiadas cosas materiales como para poder dárselas todas, pero luego vi a un hombre tratando de vender algo en la entrada del lugar; dejé a Jasper sentado con las bolsas y me dirigí a la entrada.

***: Son 2 tickets, nada más. 100 dólares cada uno.

Bella: Disculpe señor, ¿tickets?

***: Señorita, son tickets para el juego de los Mariners, los compré pero ahora no podré ir y lastimosamente no hay gente en este lugar que quiera comprármelos.

Bella: ¿Son 100 dólares cada uno?

***: Son los más cercanos al campo, señorita.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Charlie era un fanático de los Mariners, debía comprarle esos tickets, pero al revisar mi cartera noté que no me alcanzaba y puse una cara de desesperación: EL REGALO PERFECTO, y yo sin dinero. Me di la vuelta para volver a entrar junto a… ¡Alice Cullen! Ella tenía que ser mi salvadora, si no lo hacía juro que la mataría de alguna manera y si no, la haría pagar, así que corrí hacia donde estaba Jasper aún esperándome, y me dio una mirada confundida.

Bella: Jas… per… Necesito… Tú… Ayuda…

Jasper: Bella respira, ¿qué ocurre?

Bella: Encontré el regalo PERFECTO para Charlie y no me alcanza el dinero para comprarlo, tengo lo necesario en casa pero no conmigo, ¿podrías prestarme algo y luego te lo regreso?

Jasper: jejeje… Claro Bella, toma… Luego arreglamos…

Bella: ¡Te lo agradezco tanto Jazz!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía tomé el dinero que Jasper me había dado, le di un beso en la mejilla (¡Dije que no pensé lo que hacía!) y corrí junto al hombre. Seguro que el esposo de la duende estaba en shock por lo que había hecho pero no me importaba, esos tickets era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Bella: Señor…

***: ¿Señorita?

Bella: Yo quiero esas entradas

***: Pues por supuesto. ¿Tiene el dinero?

Bella: Aquí lo tiene.

***: Que disfrute el juego, señorita. Y gracias.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y se marchó, yo estaba ahí con las 2 entradas en mis manos, sin poder creer que lo había logrado, había conseguido un regalo para mi padre, pero aún así fui caminando hasta una Alice demasiado sonriente. Sabía que ella lo había visto, sabía que le pediría el dinero a Jasper y que él me lo daría, y por sobre todo sabía que me sentí orgullosa de no haberlo sabido de ante mano.

Bella: Gracias Alice, Jasper.

Jasper: De nada.

Bella: Oh… JASPER… Lo siento por lo de hace un rato… No sabía lo que hacía y reaccioné…

Jasper: Está bien, Alie me dijo que no me descuidara contigo aquí. Supongo que está bien.

Salimos del Mall para regresar a Forks, el camino fue tranquilo, tanto que me quedé dormida más bien por la música suave que habíamos sintonizado en la radio, y tampoco noté cuando llegamos. Sólo desperté cuando sentí unos brazos fríos en mi cintura muy protectores, unos labios fríos sobre mi frente y la voz de mi novio vampiro muy enojado, siseándole no sé qué cosas a su hermana.

Bella: ¿Edward? ¿Podrías no ser así?

Edward: Bella, disculpa por despertarte amor.

Bella: ¿Qué está pasando?

Alice: Hermanito, no le ha pasado nada. ¿Lo ves?

Edward: ¡Alice!

Bella: Alice, Jasper, gracias por todo. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido…

Jasper: No hace falta Bella, considéralo un pequeño regalo de parte mía.

Me sonrojé y sonreí, la verdad estaba muy agradecida con ellos por lo que habían hecho por mí hoy, porque debía aceptarlo, si no me hubieran "secuestrado" de la manera en que lo hicieron, no había forma de que Edward me hubiera dejado comprar con mí dinero (mayormente) el regalo de Charlie. Entramos a mi casa tranquila, tenía los tickets en mi cartera, y estaba emocionada por ellos.

Los saqué ante la mirada intrigada de Edward, busqué una hoja de carta que tenía para casos especiales como este y le escribí una hermosa carta a Charlie, anudé las entradas con un lazo celeste y la carta también, dejándolos finalmente con un imán por la puerta del refrigerador. Mi novio me siguió intrigado hasta mi habitación, donde me dejé caer en la cama, realmente rendida de mi día y más relajada pues sabía que Charlie encontraría su regalo en la mañana, al volver de su trabajo.

Edward: Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron hoy?

Bella: Fuimos a Seattle…

Edward: ¡¿A Seattle?!

Bella: Por favor, no grites, estoy algo cansada, sabes cómo es tener que soportar un día con tu hermana de compras…

Edward: Lo siento… Bella…

Bella: Edward, quiero que te quedes hasta que me duerma, pero promete que después te irás a casa…

Edward: ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo?

Bella: Amor, mañana es el día del padre. Quiero que estés ahí, aunque sé que no duermen, para poder felicitar a Carlisle…

Edward: jejeje… De acuerdo…

Bella: Y Edward…

Edward: Sí, amor…

Bella: Dale un abrazo a Carlisle de mi parte…

Edward: Se lo darás tu misma mañana… Ahora duérmete…

Tarareó mi nana, no era justo que lo hiciera pero en realidad estaba cansada, y caí en un sueño profundo, no lo sentí irse en la madrugada, ni siquiera me desperté y esa noche dormí mejor que las anteriores. A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar, y me encontré con una pequeña nota que decía: **_"Gracias Hija. No me esperes despierta. También te quiero. Charlie"_** Sonreí para mis adentros, _¿Olvidé mencionar que el juego era hoy?_

**_"Querido Papá:_**

**_Buen día, espero que tu noche no haya sido tan pesada, y espero que este día lo pases mejor, diviértete por favor. Sé que no soy de las personas que demuestra demasiado lo que siente, pero en eso me parezco más a ti, eso me gusta, tener cosas en común contigo._**

**_Este simple regalo te lo hago con todo mi corazón, te quiero tanto y no sé cómo expresarte todo el agradecimiento que te tengo, junto el cariño por lo que has hecho y haces por mí._**

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!_**

**_Tu hija, Bella._**

**_PD: Pensé que tal vez podrías llevarte a Billy Black contigo, como un regalo extendido de mi parte. =) "_**

* * *

Hola a todos. FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!!

Hoy dio la casualidad que también es el cumpleaños del mío y como sé que le gusta mucho el deporte, pensé en esta pequeña historia.

Me parece simple, pero me agradó hacerla, fue algo muy espontáneo. Espero que les guste.

Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, críticas, ya saben... Todo lo que quieran.

_**Trish Cullen**_


End file.
